Investigation
by CocoaFlavourPunk
Summary: [One-shot]Draco's been acting weird so Ron stalks him in order to find out what's going on with the blond the results are startling as Ron finds out Malfoy's in love with one of his friends HGDM


**An investigation by Ronald Weasley**

'Mione always said that I should always find evidence to prove my point so I thought I'd listen to her (don't tell her that) and start my own investigation - Is that spelt right? Anyway I've decided to stalk Malfoy and find out why he's being so… what's the word Hermione used? Hold on a tick while I go look for my dictionary… There it is! The word's civil. I'm investigating why Malfoy's being chivalrous (long word, not sure what it means but Hermione said that just a minute ago, so she wrote it down for my "Muggle Studies essay" that I'm supposed to be doing.), this mission's going to be hard, but somebody's got to be brave enough to do it.

8.32 am: Breakfast in Great Hall.

I was sitting opposite Harry and Hermione when Malfoy walks in and walks down the path between the Gryffindor and Suckerin… sorry Slytherin tables, at that moment Hermione turns to Harry and hugs him. I wonder why I never get hugs. Malfoy seems to see this and calls 'Mione a "Flithy Mudblood not even good enough for Saint Potter." He ignores Potte- I mean Harry and sits down next to that pug-faced girl you really don't want to hear about, Pansy Parkinson and winked in the direction of Hermione, probably at some Ravenclaw he's doing. I return to my blueberry pancakes with maple syrup with a side of marmalade and toast, and glorious pumpkin milkshake. Nothing else to report yet. Over and out. (Opps, that's a syrup on the bottom of this page, just ignore it.)

11.06 am: Courtyard near Hagrid's hut.

After Care for Magical Creatures I rushed to the dorms to get a chocolate frog, I was starving! Two and a half hours without food, I'm a growing boy and I need my food every hour. So I made my way back to Hagrid's and looked for Harry and 'Mione- they decided to stay behind and help Haggers with the creatures, I saw them both walking up the path they had both taken their robes off because it was actually getting quite hot. Next thing I knew Malfoy had spilt a glass of water or "Outrageously bubbly pop drink" on Harry making his shirt all see through, he has a go at Malfoy before stalking off. For a second Malfoy and 'Mione stare at each other before heading off the same way- but off course not together, she must be heading to the hall.

2.17 pm Double Potions, Dungeons

Double potions, what fun! Snape pairs us up in a Gryffindor-Slytherin pair. Harry and Zabini, Me and Parkinson and Hermione and Malfoy. Snape rabbles on about 'Polly's Juicy potion' or something when 'Mione drops her quill right onto Malfoy's lap. She goes to get it, I think she grasped it, no wait sorry, she had to grasp around four times by the time she found it, about bloody time because the last time Malfoy shots out of his seat banging his knees on the table dropping his text book, quill and ink pot. Snape gets really angry… at 'Mione!! And makes her change places with Harry, Draco half-smirks and half-smiles, as both Hermione and Harry sit down –no doubt smiling at Zabini telling him to make trouble.

7.48 pm Relaxing time, Gryffindor Common room

I'm eating a cockroach cluster while Harry and 'Mione both do their homework. 'Mione tells us she needs a book for Ancient Runes from the library, she takes off before we get a word in. Me and Harry sit there making up Harry's death for Divination, the newest one is he'll choke while brushing his teeth with wood and fall horizontally down the toilet, not the greatest one we've come up with but he just wanted the homework out of the way I guess. After an exciting game of Wizards Chess (which I won) me and Harry head down to the library to look for 'Mione. We see Malfoy come out from there with ruffled up clothing, no doubt been another girl. I tease him about his rags and he responds by telling me that I should be used to seeing such clothes, I get angry but surprisingly enough: Harry's angrier, he tells Malfoy to 'Eff off and Malfoy responds by asking if he's offering. Ewwww! We find 'Mione at the back of the library with exact the same rumpled clothes as Malfoy, we ask her about it and she says a first year opened a window. Fair enough but weird I thought it was like twenty degrees Celsius outside. Never mind, eh?

Well I've looked through this investigation a dozen times and I find there's only one conclusion for all of this. It's been right in front of me the whole time and I never saw it.

It's pretty simple. _Malfoy's in love with Harry._

**AN: Hey, the grammar and spelling are pretty bad because this is in 1st person and done by Ron so it's bound to be bad- right? Anyway Review please! Preeeeeeeeeeetty please with Draco on top… yummy. Lol.**


End file.
